In one conventional host computer, the host includes an motherboard to which are mounted a chipset, an Ethernet PHY device, and an Ethernet connector module. The chipset is electrically connected to the PHY device, and the PHY device is electrically connected to the connector module. The module includes an RJ45 connector and an Ethernet physical layer isolation module. The PHY device and Ethernet connector module each have separate respective footprints, and are mounted to different respective locations on the motherboard, and therefore, consume multiple areas of the motherboard. As result, the PHY device and connector module may take up more motherboard surface area than is desirable.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.